Couple Made in Hell
by mystie21-12
Summary: Tora gets engage to an elegant yet malicious girl. But as time flies, Tora grew to love her. Will the Miyabigaokan demon succeed into making this devilish seductress fall for him?
1. Meeting the Devil

Tora was to meet his "future father-in-law" and fiancé after school, ever since his father argued with him about an engagement.

That day, when school was over, his chauffeur was outside in front of the limo. The girls who usually sat with him were forced out of the car by his father so Tora sat alone. Tora seemed absolutely troubled; he couldn't get his mind off the engagement. His father already knew about his reputation, but why does he have to sink this low? Soon he arrived in front of his huge mansion. Tora stepped out of the limo when his chauffeur opened the door for him.

Tora's father was sitting on a luxurious white couch, waiting for him and the guests. When Tora walked near him, his father said in a deep, commanding voice "I have some clothes prepared for you in your room"

Tora knew what he was supposed to do, so he walked up the hundreds of marble steps. When Tora entered his room, he saw a white vest, black striped red long-sleeved shirt and long black trousers neatly folded on his bed.

When he's done take a bath and got dressed, he heard an engine roaring into a stop. He saw a black limo in front of the mansion through his window. When a passenger of the limo was about to step out, someone knocked on the door. Tora opened the door only to see one of his butlers.

"Young master, your father wants you down stairs right away" he informed. Tora nodded and stomped downstairs.

Tora's father was talking to a man on an opposite coach across the marble table. "Ahh, Tora! I would like you to meet Mr. Takahashi"

His father gestured at a man with dark hair and wearing a black suit. Tora shook hands with him "Nice to meet you sir" he said.

"Hahaha! I didn't know you were raising such a polite and handsome boy Igarashi" Mr. Takahashi laughed.

"And Tora, this is Ayame, your fiancé" his father gestured at a young lady sitting on opposite side of her father. The word fiancé just makes Tora infuriated but he thought otherwise once he saw her.

The young lady had long thick green hair, hazel eyes with a tint of brown, slightly dark, white skin and a slim body. She was wearing a strapless black mini dress that reached her knees, exposing her long slender legs.

Tora walked near her, bent down and kiss her hand "Nice to meet you" he smirked.

"Likewise" she said. Tora sat next to his father as a butler arrived with a tray of tea and cookies.

Tora's father gets along well with Mr. Takahashi. They would both laugh and chat as Ayame and Tora stared at each other while sipping tea. After a few business talk, Mr. Igarashi informed Tora "By the way Tora, Ms. Ayame will be transferring to your school"

"What?" Tora said in disbelief.

"She will also be the same class as you. And now that she is your fiancé, I expect you to take care of her" Mr. Igarashi said.

"Yes father" Tora responded.

Mr. Hamasaki clapped his hands in remembrance "Now! About the engagement party"

"Ahh yes, I suggest to discuss that at my study" The two fathers walked away from their seats, leaving Tora and Ayame alone. Somehow they both have the feeling that their fathers planned to leave them alone which annoyed them both.

When they were alone, Ayame moved her right leg above her left one (You know, the sitting position most woman use) and glared at Tora.

Tora smirked "Look, I don't wanna…."

"Save it. I hate being engaged as much as you do. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a guy I hardly even know" she said rudely much to Tora's surprise.

"Hmph, I didn't know that you feel that way" Tora said as he slacked his arms on top of the couch.

"Oh Puh-leaze" she said as she sipped some tea "I'm not like those girls who freak-out over handsome rich guys. I honestly pick out a guy I'm interested in"

Strangely, Tora grew a bit more interested in Ayame now that he figured out her true nature.

"I understand what you feel but unless if there's someone even more powerful than our fathers, we can't change their minds"

"I know, but the reason for this marriage is that both of our fathers are planning to unite both companies to conquer their competitions. I bet if…"

"Tora! Ayame! We need to talk to you about something" Mr. Igarashi called.

Ayame sighed "We'll continue this discussion later" she said. Both of them walked together to the study.

They saw their fathers standing in front of a desk, laughing and talking. "Ah yes, come here, the both of you"

"What is it father?"

"I would like to inform you two that the engagement party will be held in two weeks. Once the party is over the engagement is final. No complaints, no excuses, no exceptions" he said in a strict tone.

"Yes father"

"And not only will Ayame be transferring to your school, she will also be living with us for the time being"

"What?" Tora said the same response he answered earlier.

"You two have to get use to living under the same roof so please go with it" his father requested.

Tora sighed "Yes father"

"The wedding will be held after three months when Ayame finally reaches age 18" Mr. Takahashi said.

"When is your birthday exactly?" Tora whispered.

"September 8" Ayame answered. Both of the men continued to converse.

"Now, best if we all retired. Farewell Igarashi, Tora, Ayame" Mr. Takahashi kissed Ayame's forehead.

"Goodnight father" Ayame said as Mr. Takahashi left the mansion.

Ayame left the study, asking the location of her room to the maids. Tora faced his father "Father you can't be serious"

"I'm afraid I am Tora. Currently, were losing our finances from our competition Mr. Nashimura. If we combine our companies with Mr. Takahashi, we might be able to overpower Mr. Nashimura and retain our income"

"You and you financial troubles" Tora said conceitedly.

"I'm being serious Tora. If we didn't follow up this plan we'll lose our riches. You must marry this girl" his father said as he held Tora's shoulders.

"Hmph" Tora groaned.

His father walked to his seat "And who knows, maybe you might like this girl" his father smirked.

"Maybe" Tora smirked back and left the room.

It was a long tiring day for Tora. But now that he met her, he felt as if he finally could relax. Tora agreed with Ayame that they didn't want to get married and Ayame seemed to be smart enough to think of something.

Tora gave out a sigh of relief when he got back to his room. He threw himself into his bed in exhaustion. But when he was about to close his eyes, he heard the sound of spurting water in his bathroom as if someone was taking a shower.

"_Hmph, must be Emi cleaning the bathroom again" _he thought.

Then he felt silk hanging over the tip of his toes. He sat up only to find a dress draped over the end of the bed. _"A dress? That could mean…"_

He heard the shower turning off which provoked him to hop off his bed. He was curious to know who was in his bathroom.

Tora opened the door and found a girl with a towel wrapped around her in sideways view.

"Ayame?" Tora exclaimed. Ayame quickly turned around and because she was unaware of the figure in front of her, she tripped and fell right on top of him. In addition of the plummet, both of their lips crashed on one another.

When Ayame opened her eyes, her face was flushed with red, caused by the feelings of anger and embarrassment. She quickly stood up with her back against the wall. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I should be asking you that" he said as he sat up.

"B-But the servants told me that this is where I'll be staying" she said nervously.

Tora sighed "Fine, I'll ask"

Tora stood up and opened the door "Hey, Naoko" he called on of his maids.

"Yes master?" she walked near the door.

"Which room does Ayame stay in?"

"Your room actually. Master said that the young master and young mistress has to get use to be in the same room together" the maid explained.

"Ahh ok" Tora said as he closed the door "She says we have the share a room together"

"_No way"_ Ayame thought.

"Now that you're my fiancé, we have to get comfortable with each other" he said horrifically. He slowly walked near the stunned girl.

Ayame wanted to say _"Don't come near me!" _but she was still speechless from the kiss they shared. Tora stretched his arm on the wall, shadowing his face over her blushing one. Tora didn't know Ayame had a cute, bashful side.

Tora lifted her chin "Why are you still in a towel? Should I help you get dressed?" Ayame's red face gave him an angry expression.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She pushed him outside and locked the door.

Ayame had her back against the wall with her fingers touching her lips. Her face was fuming red.

Tora chuckled "I guess she's more interesting than I thought" he said to himself.


	2. The Black Angel

To recap, Tora found Ayame in his room. Since Ayame was still in a bath towel, Ayame locked him outside so she could get dressed.

After a few minutes of waiting outside, Tora knocked on the door impatiently "Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, the doors unlocked" she replied.

Tora finally opened the door, seeing Ayame sitting by the bedside in a silk nightgown. "I wonder if you get your perverted traits from your dad" she sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Tora asked as he closed the door.

"He made us share a room" Ayame answered crudely. Tora smirked and sat beside her.

"So? Were fiancés remember? Were supposed to get use to sleeping with each other" He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"PAWS OFF!" She ripped his arm off her waist. Her face was flushed at the moment which made Tora chuckle.

"Frankly, am also really bothered by this whole engagement thing. I still want to maintain my bachelor status for now" he said as he lies down on the opposite side of the bed with both of his hands at the back of his head.

"If that's the case…" Ayame pulled out a large throw pillow from underneath.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I asked one of the maids to bring it for me" She leaned in a crawling position to place the pillow in the middle of the bed.

"Ayame… Are you trying to seduce me?" Tora asked teasingly.

"Wha…" she realized that the chest part of her nightgown was drooping down. She quickly sat up with her fist on her chest, preventing Tora to see it.

"PERVERT!" she used her fist to punched Tora on the head. Tora laughed at her red face.

"Hahaha, that face is priceless" Tora chuckled while rubbing the spot where Ayame punched him. Ayame pouted and lie down while hugging a pillow over her chest.

"Weren't you saying something about the companies our dads manage?" Tora reminded as he stood up.

"Oh yeah, recently I heard the Igarashi financial group hits an all time low in Nagoya for your father's unfortunate investments there" Ayame explained.

"Yeah, unfortunately we lost 5 million yen for the expenses since the Nashimura financial group opened their doors in Nagoya along with the other companies they opened next to our businesses" Tora lectured while changing his top wear into a long-sleeved black shirt.

"During his business tour, he met my father Mr. Takahashi"

"Who hit big in the cities Osaka and Sendai but he also has some financial difficulties from Nashimura" Tora added.

"Which leads to this kind of situation" Ayame concluded. They both started to yawn. Tora switched the lights off and closed a bedside lamp.

"I guess we should go to sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Ayame said. Tora smiled at her sleepy face and laid down on his side of the bed.

"What are you looking at?" she asked rudely.

"At you of course" he replied.

"Well I can't sleep with that smug look on your face" Ayame turned her back on Tora. Tora simply smiled and fell asleep.

**The next morning…**

"Tora…Tora…" Ayame repeated his name drowsily while tapping his check.

"What…?" Tora slowly opened his eyes.

"Let go of me" Ayame said in an uncomfortable state.

Tora smirked "Why? If I'm engage, I should be enjoying myself with my fiancé"

"Enjoying..." Ayame's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and hurled another fist at his face.

"Let go already" Ayame said forbiddingly.

Last night, Ayame moaned in her sleep as she turned her face to Tora. Tora was half-asleep by then when he saw her peaceful, angelic face. He couldn't help but pull the throw pillow away and wrapped his arm around Ayame's waist that night. He pulled her in tighter, feeling the warmth between their bodies and the proximity of their faces which drove him to sleep. During their embrace, their legs would lock on each other, making it difficult to move. Their movement also caused the bed sheet to wrinkle and muddle.

After a few moments, Ayame and Tora wore their Miyabigaoka uniform and head down stairs for breakfast. In case you don't know what Miyabigaoka female version of the uniform, it's black depressing western dress with wavy white trimmings and a white collar. They both sat across each other in a wide dining table fit to serve 25-30 people.

They ate silently since there were maids and butlers around and they don't want them to gossip around while their at school. Mr. Igarashi left early for work so Tora and Ayame ate alone. Ayame didn't notice that Tora was actually staring at her the whole time.

After breakfast, Ayame brought a black bag that may require two hands to carry since it's a bit heavy. The chauffeur as usual, waited outside the limo to open the door for them. Tora gestured at Ayame for her to go first so she took the opportunity and sat first next to Tora.

"If you don't mind, I'll be picking up a certain friend of mine" Tora said.

"Whatever" she said with a bored expression.

Soon the limo stopped at another huge mansion which is a tad smaller than Igarashi's. The giant wooden doors opened, revealing another teenage boy who is also in a Miyabigaokan uniform.

"Maki, get in the car, we don't wanna be late" Tora exclaimed while opening the car door.

"Coming" he said. He stomped down the door steps and hopped in the limousine. He turned his attention to the girl sitting next to Tora.

"My, my, who is this young lady?" Maki asked.

"This is my fiancé, Ayame Takahashi" Tora introduced.

"So the rumors were true. I'm Kanade Maki by the way" Maki introduced.

"Nice to meet you then" Ayame said.

"Maki here is the Vice President of the School and heir to the Maki Dining Group" Tora explained.

"Oh I'm completely aware of the Maki Dining Group. They once served for my auntie's wedding reception" Ayame said.

Soon they arrived at Miyabigaoka. The lot of them walked through the corridors.

"Tora, I expect that we are in the same class" Ayame guessed.

"We are" Tora said.

"I knew it" Ayame said with depressing lines around her.

"How about you Maki?" Ayame asked.

"I'm also in the same class" Maki answered.

"_Great, I'm in the same class as the two of the highest executives of the Student Council"_ Ayame thought sarcastically.

As they walked to their class, the students around them stared at the new face.

"Who's that girl kaichou's with?" a boy said.

"I think I saw that girl before, except I can't put my finger on it" another boy said.

"That girl better not steal our Tora-kun" a girl said.

Soon they reached their classroom. The professor wasn't their yet so Ayame sat between Maki and Tora. When the other students in the room saw Ayame, they began to whisper which bothered her. After a few minutes the professor entered the room.

"Good morning class. To start off I would like to introduce to everyone the new student. Ayame Takahashi, please stand up"

"Yes sir" Ayame stood off her seat. "I'm Ayame Takahashi but please call me Ayame. I just transferred from Tanbako high"

The class whispered even louder. Tora suddenly stood up "She's also my fiancé" he said while bending Ayame's head on his shoulder.

The whole class was shocked. "Tora has a fiancé?" someone said. "The rumors are true" another said.

"Very well then, you may sit down" the professor said. They both sat down.

**After classes…**

"Kaichou has a fiancé!" a student exclaimed.

"And it's Ayame of Tanbako high!" another student added.

"You mean THE Ayame? The dominant female of Tanbako?" a student reassured.

"Yeah, the so-called Black Angel"

A council member eavesdropped among all conversations involving Ayame. He was to report all information to Tora so as soon as he told every little detail, Tora grew an evil smile.

"Hahaha! She's even more interesting. Ayame the Black Angel has entered the school!"


End file.
